


Royalty

by BombshellButterfly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remy Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Royalty, Royalty AU, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, female deceit, justcallmepancake, logicality - Freeform, remy x female deceit, royalty alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombshellButterfly/pseuds/BombshellButterfly
Summary: Roman and Logan Sanders are twin brothers who are in line for the throne, and are being taken care of their aunt Deana (female deceit) who is their sole guardian after a fire broke out in the palace a year before, killing the late king and queen. Deana is in charge of making sure the boys' sixteenth birthday bash goes off well, but little does she know that both Roman and Logan will find mysterious beauties that catch their eye, all the while Deana's rescuer from that night finds her exactly one year later.





	1. Chapter 1

"For the last time, Roman, there is no discussing this. Your birthday will be celebrated, and all the royals from nearby kingdoms will be invited." A young woman in a green ball gown said as she wrote on a piece of paper with a feather quill, her gloved hand delicately gripping the writing utensil, "You and Logan have to agree on how you two want to celebrate. I refuse to host two different parties, you're twins, and if you two don't make a choice, I'll choose for you."

A young man with dark hair huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping the toe of his boot against the floor, looking away from the woman, however, after a few moments he turned back to her, "It isn't fair! He doesn't even want to celebrate! Why can't I just choose?"

The young woman glared at Roman, narrowing her eyes, "Because I am your guardian, I am the queen, and until you turn twenty one and are crowned, you listen to me."

"But Deana-" Roman whined.

"No buts." She crossed her arms over her chest, "You and Logan have until dinner to choose, or I'm choosing for you."

Roman stomped a foot, turning on his heel, "You know Logan will never agree with me on something!" He yelled before stomping out of Deana's office space, leaving her completely alone.

With a sigh she shook her head, tugging at the ribbon that kept the mask that covered half of her face. Cupping the thin, ceramic mask that was painted to match the rest of her skin, she tugged the ribbon the rest of the way free so the bow was undone. She placed the mask on the edge of the desk, staring at her reflection in the enormous mirror that hung in the office space, looking back at her was the face of a woman, burn scars covering the left half of her face from the bottom of her cheek to her ear and forehead.

She silently ran her gloved fingers over her scars, the soft satin caressing the sensitive skin that lay below. After a moment she heard footsteps, and locked eyes with her head of security for the first time, who had just walked through, in the mirror.

She quickly felt behind her on the desk and hastily pulled the mask over her face, making quick work of tying the ribbon that held it in place before she turned to her head of security, Remy. He had a look on his face, though it wasn't a look she usually saw when she was caught without her mask on, which were generally of disgust, pity, or both, instead his eyes were filled with amazement as he stared at Deana.

She didn't get the chance to ask questions, because as she looked into Remy's hazel eyes, she felt the entire world melt away. She dropped her hand from her face, her fingertips brushing his arm as it fell, the sensation causing her knees to go weak. Remy's arms were around Deana's waist as they both fell to their knees, and Deana registered in the back of her mind that she was clutching the front of Remy's shirt tightly, her breathing coming out shaky.

"It's you, isn't it?" She whispered, "You're the one that pulled me out of the fire."

Remy cupped the part of Deana's face that wasn't covered by the mask, "They never told me if you made it out, and at the time I didn't know you were the king's sister, I thought you'd-"

She immediately froze, "Why didn't you save my brother?"

Remy stroked her cheek with his thumb, using a small circling motion, "He wouldn't let me, he wanted you and the queen out, but by the time I reached the queen-" he shut his eyes tightly as he looked away, "She was gone."

Deana wrapped her arms around Remy's shoulders, pressing her forehead to his shoulder, "Thank you. If you hadn't saved me, my nephews wouldn't have anyone left."

As the two pulled apart from the hug, Remy reached behind Deana to undo the ribbons of her mask, and as Deane realized that's what he was doing, she quickly pushed him away and scrambled to her feet, clearing her throat as she brushed herself off.

"My nephews will need extra security for their birthday ball. I presume you can accommodate with your team?" She asked.

Remy frowned, but nodded, "Yes, my queen." He replied as he stood up.

"Very good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check on the princes and see if they've reached an agreement yet."

Remy watched in silence as Deana stepped from the room, rubbing the back of his neck with a soft sigh, "Damn. I screwed that up really badly." he murmured quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deana and Remy have another encounter, though this one ends much differently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Flashbacks to trauma, pain, pt after burns, and general harm

Deana made her way to her room, throwing the door open, startling the servants who were tidying up. They all stayed silent as they watched her, and with shaking hands she pressed a hand to her mouth before looking up at the servants, the burning of a flush forming around her neck, chest, and face.

“Get out…” She said softly, looking away as a concerned servant stood, reaching out to Deana. Deana turned on her heel, her chest heaving as she fought back tears, “Get out! Now!”

The servants all filed out quickly, and as soon as they were out, Deana slammed the door as she sank to the floor, hugging herself tightly as she sobbed breathlessly. Ripping off her mask she swiped furiously at her eyes to wipe away tears.

_It had started with fireworks. Logan and Roman were outside watching, enjoying the festivities as brilliant displays of dancing light lit up the sky, meanwhile Deana was happily chatting away with visitors, occasionally twirling her skirt as she ran across the dance floor. Only twenty, she had gone to live with her brother and her brother’s family after her parents had passed from illness, and was adjusting well, being cared for alongside Logan and Roman, who were happy to have someone to have fun with. Just as it was time to wrap up, there was an explosion within the castle, and Deana stumbled and fell back onto the ground, crying out in intense pain as the chandelier fell on her, the weight so much that she couldn’t move._

Deana’s hands shook, she threw her mask, screaming in frustration as it shattered when it made contact with the wall. She ripped her gloves off, tearing the fabric of her neck-high dress she wore before slamming her fists against her vanity.

“It isn’t fair!” She breathlessly sobbed.

_Screams resonated all around as fire licked up the walls, people scrambled for the exits, and not one person helped Deana, who was sobbing and begging for someone to free her. The feeling of fire consuming her flesh was so awful that her vision blurred, and eventually, her body couldn’t handle it. Her eyes began to shut as tears washed down her face. By the time she felt herself losing consciousness, she could no longer feel the pain, and she stopped struggling._

“I never did anything wrong!” She wept.

_Suddenly, the pressure of the fallen chandelier was lifted, and by then, Deana was sure she was dead. Strong arms slid around her, and she was lifted off the ground. She looked up, and saw beautiful hazel eyes, tears were gathered in them. Deana's gaze was cast downward, and she saw the crest of a visiting kingdom._

_“She’s alive!” Someone yelled from far away, and soon she was no longer in the arms of her rescuer._

__

__

She fell to the ground and covered her face with her hands, “I’ve done all I can.” She cried softly. 

_A month after the accident, Deana was in physical therapy. Even small tasks such as moving her wrist would bring her to tears and screaming. There was barely anything she could do, and she refused to let Logan or Roman see her that way._

Her sobs receded as she drew her knees to her chest, pressing her forehead to her knees.

_Six months of painful therapy, and it was Deana’s coronation day. Her first appearance before the public, and she was completely covered from head to toe, a black veil covering her face. After the coronation Logan and Roman hugged her tightly, and she managed a few hours of conversation before collapsing in bed._

Suddenly, the weight of what had happened hit her, and she shook her head, standing and heading to her closet, changing out of her green dress into a black one that covered from her feet up to her chin, finding the matching black gloves.

_Seven months after the accident, Deana had regained her ability to move, and had been given a specially painted mask to hide the half of her face that had been scarred by the burns she had received from that fateful night._

She found a veil from before she had been given her mask, making a mental note to call for a new one to be ordered, this time with thicker ribbon to better secure it in place.

_A full year later and she was acting as queen, all the while raising Logan and Roman, and while being a maternal figure to two growing boys was hard, she wouldn’t have given it up for anything in the world. They were her nephews, and she adored them both._

Once Deana was fully covered, she stepped from her room, as she passed the servants she spoke, “Clean my room and schedule for a new mask to be made.”

She didn’t bother stick around to see if they obeyed, knowing that they would. She stepped into the dining hall, taking her spot at the head of the table, ignoring the look exchanged by Logan and Roman who were already sitting.

“So, did you decide?” She asked, waving off a servant who tried to serve her.

Logan frowned, “No.”

“Then I’ll be deciding for you.” She said absentmindedly, adjusting her veil.

Roman huffed, “We may as well not celebrate at all, then.”

“Roman,” Logan hissed, “Don’t be rude.”

Deana didn’t bother react, knowing that’s exactly what Roman wanted, and she was completely unamused by his dramatic personality, “I’ll make arrangements. In the meantime, I expect you both to continue your duties.”

“What happened to your mask?” Roman asked, wincing when Logan elbowed him in the ribs.

“I had a tumble and it broke.” She answered.

Suddenly Roman’s eyes lit up, “What about a masquerade ball? We can all wear masks! Nobody will be able to tell who is who!”

Logan opened his mouth, then shut it, tilting his head to the side, “That actually sounds like a good idea.”

Deana couldn’t help but smile in relief, though the boys couldn’t see past her veil, “So do you both agree?”

The boys shared a look, then turned to Deana and spoke one word together, “Yes.”

“Then I’ll send out invitations.” She responded, “Now eat your dinner.”

The boys happily ate, and once they’d finished, Deana had them go to their rooms to wash up for bed. After the staff was dismissed, and the boys went to bed, Deana went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, now only wearing a baby blue nightgown.

She took a bite of the apple, heading to her study to read for a bit. She nearly jumped from her skin when a hand took hold of her wrist, and she spun on her heel quickly, slapping the figure that stood in front of her with all of her strength, her palm burning as she made contact with skin.

“Christ, Deana!” A familiar voice shouted, “It’s me!”

Deana froze, “Remy?”

“In the flesh.”

“Oh, god, I am so sorry.” Deana said as she fumbled to light a candle, lifting it so she could see Remy’s face where she had slapped him.

A red mark in the shape of a handprint had formed on his cheek, and Deana cringed.

Remy’s eyes were closed as he rubbed his cheek, “It’s fine, I shouldn’t have grabbed your hand like that.”

“Let me see, it’s swollen.” Deana urged.

Remy opened his eyes, blinking against the sudden light, his eyes widening as he saw Deana, “Wow.” He whispered.

“What?” Deana asked, feeling her face heat with a flush.

Remy cupped her cheek in his hand, and suddenly Deana remembered her mask had been broken, and that her face was uncovered.

“Oh!” She exclaimed as she began to pull away.

Remy pulled her back in, leaning in to press a kiss to her scarred cheek. Deana practically melted into his touch, the feeling of being embraced like that a rare occurrence since the fire. Remy continued to press kisses to her cheek, and after a bit, she felt his warm lips touch hers, and a soft moan passed her mouth as she dropped the candle, the flame going out as soon as it hit the ground, once again shrouding them in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is 2.5, as it's going to detail the explicit things Remy and Deana end up doing. If you don't want to read it, just skip it and read on to chapter 3, but if you'd like to read it, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Contains explicit sexual content

Deana immediately tugged at Remy’s shirt, pulling him in to deepen the kiss as she ached for more of his touch, and frankly, he did too, as he was panting softly, his hands moving to Deana’s hips. Deana was practically clutching Remy as he moved his attention to her neck, nipping it and dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin.

“Oh, god.” Deana moaned as she tilted her head back, shivering slightly.

“Wait.” Remy spoke breathlessly, “We shouldn't do this out here, your nephews-”

“My room, then.” She replied.

Remy pulled Deana in for another kiss, letting her guide them to her bedroom. Once inside, she kicked the door shut, running her hands up his toned chest and stomach, gently giving him a push towards the bed. Once he was sitting, Deana crawled into his lap, straddling his hips as she leaned in to kiss him again.

As the two engaged in passionate kissing, Deana began to unbutton Remy's shirt, pressing her hand to the skin of Remy's stomach.

"Wait, Deana." Remy gasped, "If you don't want to, we don't have to go further."

"Remy, I want to." Deana whispered, "I haven't been touched like this since..."

Remy could practically feel Deana beginning to shut him out, so he leaned in and kissed her lips once, "Move your hands lower." He commanded.

Deana hesitated for a moment, but did as told, cupping Remy's crotch, relishing in the moan he released as she began to rub her hand along his bulge. This time, not hesitating, she reached for his belt, unbuckling it before she tugged at his pants and boxers.

She yelped as Remy flipped her onto the bed, pulling his pants and boxers off before moving over Deana who was laughing softly, leaning in for a kiss. As Remy kissed Deana, she slid her hand down his stomach, soon reaching his erection. She wrapped her hand around it and gave it a slow pull, enjoying the low noises of pleasure coming from above her.

"When was the last time a woman touched you like this?" Deana questioned as she moved her hand slowly, the feel of Remy's pulsing cock in her hand nearly driving her insane with lust.

"A while." Remy admitted breathlessly.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, moving her other hand down to touch herself under her nightgown, whimpering quietly as she slid a single finger into herself. Within moments her hand was swatted away, and Remy's larger hand took over, a single finger pushing into her as his thumb rubbed circles over her clitoris, the sensation leaving Deana gasping for air.

Deana let her hand fall from Remy's cock, tilting her head back as she grasped at the sheets, arching her back with a soft cry of pleasure as Remy pushed another finger inside of her, thrusting in and out of her as he continued rubbing circles over her clitoris. Just as Deana felt herself nearing a climax, Remy's hand moved away, and she immediately began to sit up, only stopping when Remy gently urged her to lay back down.

On his knees in front of her, Remy slid Deana's legs around his hips, taking hold of his cock, giving it a few strokes before he swiped the head over her entrance, her wetness enough for him to begin to easily slide in. Both panted and gasped for air, and just as Remy fully filled her, he braced himself with the headboard, his hands gripping the wood so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Deana pushed herself up, securing her arms around Remy's shoulders before kissing him once, "Move."

Remy slowly obliged, thrusting his hips in a slow rhythm with a low sound of ecstacy. It didn't take long before Remy was thrusting quickly in and out of Deana, and within minutes the two were covered in sweat as they neared their climax, clutching one another desperately.

Deana was the first to reach an orgasm, and as she did she dug her nails into Remy's back, a soft cry falling from her lips as she rocked into Remy's thrusts. With one final thrust of his hips, Remy groaned, muffling the noises he made against Deana's shoulder as he pulsed deep inside her, cum spurting from his cock into Deana who was now shaking.

It took a few minutes for them to recover, and when they finally did, they pulled apart, laying flat on the bed as they tried to catch their breath. With heavy lids, Deana rolled over and wrapped an arm around Remy, soon drifting into sleep as Remy held her close, tugging the sheets over the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it wasn't that good, I was trying to finish up some homework as I was writing. Hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
